


暗恋是糖19+20

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Kudos: 4





	暗恋是糖19+20

郑云龙哭累了，靠在小枕头上眼睛眯缝眯缝着正要睡去，手机突然震了，建新回复他：他哪是生你的气呀？自己打开微博看看！  
郑云龙一开始还没明白他什么意思，瞪着眼睛来回看了三遍信息，然后将信将疑地打开长久不用的微博，首页直接跳出阿云嘎在五分钟前发布的信息——po的是那张结婚证的照片，配文：这辈子最幸运的事情，就是我爱上了自己最好的朋友，而他刚巧也爱着我。  
他公开了。  
阿云嘎用行动证明给郑云龙看，虽千万人吾往矣。  
晕乎的脑袋在大地震中清醒过来，他举着手机跑出去，拖鞋都来不及穿，一路“嗒嗒嗒”地冲进阿云嘎的房间——“嘎子……”  
“嘎子！”倔强的叫唤声里掺着两分娇憨。  
阿云嘎靠在床头，正阅读着微信上好友们的祝贺，见那只臭猫终于来了，本来还想摆摆架子不理他，但余光扫过去就见着那人光着脚丫子站地板上呢，赶紧把人搂上床，盖上被子，把自己的脚背贴上他的脚底，暖和暖和。  
郑云龙把头埋进他的胸口，这可比独自睡那张小床舒服太多了，边上那个人形暖水袋极尽所能地贴住他每一寸皮肤，把他整个人烘得微微发汗了才肯松开些。  
手机还攥在手里呢，郑云龙想：那我要回复什么？  
一定要回复的，就如在众人面前的婚礼宣誓，不该保持沉默。  
回复什么呢？文辞不通的郑云龙把头凑在手机前，几乎都要斗鸡眼了。阿云嘎摸着他的头闷声笑：“想说什么都行，回个‘哦’也行，我明白你的心意的。”  
“哦怎么行呢？”谁结婚的时候，“这位新郎，你愿意嫁给眼前的这位新郎吗？”  
——“哦。”  
宾客们傻了两秒，然后哄堂大笑。  
郑云龙脑海中就是这么个画面。  
于是他清了清嗓子，好像话筒真就递到了嘴边，小尖牙使劲磕着下嘴唇，手指头一下一下戳着屏幕——“就算一切都变了，我依然爱你如初❤️”  
阿云嘎收到了那个独一无二的@，笑得兔牙都跑出来了，两个人便攥着手机望着对方笑。  
关了灯，两个头闷进一个被子洞里，阿云嘎探唇吻他，温热的手掌摸进衣服里去，贴住他肚子上的软肉，孩子应该知道吧，此刻，爸爸在吻妈妈，手指在肚脐上打了两个圈儿，遂又攀上胸前，前阵子刻意练的肌肉最近都懈怠了，反而因为怀孕更饱胀了一些，手掌嵌下去，指缝里溢出白花花的乳肉。  
“嗯……”郑云龙拿下身蹭了蹭阿云嘎的大腿，发现两个人的身体一样的烫，不敢再让他继续了，“三个月还没到呢。”  
还挺谨慎。阿云嘎暗自喘了口气，硬生生地压制住冲动，拨开他散乱的头发就那么望着：“这么宝贝孩子，为什么还要跑去医院？”阿云嘎把人裹进怀里，在他腰上掐了一把，他身体配合着扭了扭，然后就听到那把声音闷闷的：“我不想连累你……”  
“你连累我什么了？”算了算了，跟猫说什么道理呢？他自有他的逻辑，假如给足了他安全感，也就不会有那么多糟心事儿了。阿云嘎想起来还有点气，凑到他耳边假装要说什么亲热的话，突然咬了一小口耳垂，只不过拿唇包着牙齿，不疼反倒觉得痒，猫在他怀里窃窃笑起来，那双平直眉随着笑声拧起又舒展开，好看得叫阿云嘎心弦直颤。  
“不知道是个弟弟还是妹妹，小龙包要是知道了肯定很高兴。”郑云龙又往他身上挤了挤，楞大个人就那么自然而然地缩成了一团，“嘎子，怀孕是什么样的？我都忘了……”  
“怀孕啊，你的肚子会一点一点大起来，爱吃的东西会不爱吃，不爱吃的东西又很想吃。有的时候腰疼，有的时候腿会抽筋，不过你放心，我都很有经验了，会帮你按摩的~等小龙包再大点，让他带着弟弟妹妹，咱俩可以放心出去。”至于他上一回怀孕过程中一切有关抑郁症的记忆，阿云嘎全部为他剔除了。  
重来一次，会更好的。  
“你想得可太远了，先把孩子名字取好吧……”猫有些困了，打个哈欠擦了擦泪，额头抵着阿云嘎胸口那片绵软的衣物，喉咙里的气泡“咕噜咕噜”上升。  
“就叫小奶盖吧？男孩女孩都可以～”  
阿云嘎等了等，竟然没得来应许，他把郑云龙的下巴点起来，见他已半张着嘴昏昏入睡，便与他说：“小奶盖好不好？点点头。”  
“唔……”猫听话地点了点头。  
“你是不是最爱阿云嘎？”  
“唔……”猫又点头，反复上下好几回。  
阿云嘎这个无聊的男子乐开了花，笑得胸膛一颠一颠的。“那你说你最爱谁？”  
“阿云嘎……”猫猫的回答得了满分，获得的是一整夜的温暖怀抱。  
傻阿嘎，不知道他装睡呢。  
  
阿云嘎上回陪着郑云龙排练的时候和刘令飞私下聊了几句。  
“我没有告诉她任何有关你的事情。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“但是她看到你们俩的新闻了，我提醒你一句，她随时会到上海来。那是她儿子，你阻止不了她。”  
“我知道。”  
没过两天，她真的发了消息来问新家地址，阿云嘎照实发过去了。  
她来的那天，阿云嘎一早去菜场买了很多新鲜食材，也告诉了郑云龙今天即将要面对的是谁，可是两个人听到门铃响，一前一后站到门前迎接郑云龙的妈妈时，还是紧张得接不上气来，郑云龙尴尬地叫了声“妈”，原本漂亮的嗓音变得呕哑，大宽肩直往嘎子背后躲。  
“阿姨……”嘎子也觉得嗓子眼里卡着什么，手足无措地给人找拖鞋，鞋从柜子里落出来又赶忙蹲下去捡，落下身后那个大个儿，与母亲面面相觑。  
  
即便阿云嘎帮他把一切不快乐的回忆全部舍去，也不能避开这个最大的漩涡啊，不是吗？

家里一切都是阿云嘎布置的，温馨简洁，小龙包的房间窗台上还挂着几串星星吊灯，郑母冷眼扫过去，唇角抿得严丝合缝，像是垂挂着千斤的负担。被她那没有温度的眼色一一掠过，整个家都好像蒙上了一层阴霾。  
阿云嘎去厨房里忙了，郑云龙跟在妈妈身后，十根手指纠缠在一起，劲儿使得骨节都发白。  
一圈转下来，鼻腔里一声“哼”作为总结，郑母返身又坐回了沙发上。  
“咳……妈，刚刚嘎子去超市买了草莓，我给您端出来。”  
“不必了。”  
“哦……”郑云龙的身体投下一片阴影，在妈妈的身边从左转到右，又从右转到左，气氛实在是静默得尴尬，最终只得闷头钻进厨房，投靠阿云嘎。  
“嘎子，太难了……”郑云龙泪汪汪地瞧着男人，从他背后把脑袋搁在他肩上，磨叽半天不肯离开。  
阿云嘎也知道难，可是五年前没过的坎儿，这一遭必须得迈过去。他拿出手机上了微博，送到郑云龙手里：“你看，我官宣的微博上有三十多万人点赞，你打开看看热评。”  
热评第一条有上万点赞：敬爱与自由！  
郑云龙一直盯着这句话，直到屏幕暗去，在黑暗里看到自己泛着泪光的眼睛。  
“大龙，没你想的那么难，所有人都会接受我们的，包括阿姨。去吧。”他把刚炒完的菜递到他手里，让他出去摆上。  
  
三人坐一起吃饭，也不是第一回了，却客气陌生得很，郑母说自己鱼虾过敏，又怕猪肉腥，一大桌子菜能吃的实在没几样。阿云嘎索然无味地嚼着白米饭，提议：“要不，我再去炒个番茄炒蛋吧？”  
郑云龙忙搁下筷子站起身：“我去吧，我会……”  
“不用忙活了。”郑母提了提音量，眼神示意让他坐下，“今天我也不是专程来吃饭的。”  
郑云龙的屁股悄悄落回凳子上，两手交握着，手心里的汗阵阵发凉。  
“你们的事，过去我不同意，如今我依旧不会同意。郑云龙，当初你俩是瞒着爸妈偷偷办的结婚证，怎么还好意思到网上去公开呢？你们不觉得羞耻吗？！我跟你爸这老脸都挂不住了！”  
“妈——”  
“阿云嘎，阿姨看你大学时候老老实实，本本分分的一个孩子，可怜你小小年纪无亲无故的，我总让龙照顾着你些，你怎么能辜负阿姨的一片心意，把我儿子的魂都勾走了，你对得起我吗？我可就郑云龙这一个儿子，他是要娶妻生子，过正常日子的，我不许你再缠着他了！”  
“妈！”郑云龙拔起嗓子喊了一声，眼泪直挂到下巴上，他起身越过阿云嘎，拉住郑母让她别再说了，可是当年的话又原样一一被搬出来，非要扎得阿云嘎千疮百孔，鲜血淋漓——“你们两个在一起，难道没有试过吗？会有好结果吗？你看看网上那些人都是怎么骂你们的！居然还有脸公开，你作为公众人物你不害臊啊！即便你不害臊，你也别害我儿子啊！”  
“妈你别说了！”郑云龙牵在她胳膊上的手被一把甩开，他感觉到身后的阿云嘎站起来要说些什么，连忙又去制止他：“嘎子我求你了，你别跟她吵，让她…让她先走吧！”  
郑母听到这句可急了，抓住郑云龙的胳膊就往大门口拖：“我是要走，带你一起走！”  
“放开我！我不走！”大高个要挣脱母亲的掣肘很容易，只是母亲的态度令他心碎，“你看看阿云嘎都把你荼毒成什么样了！你原本很听妈的话的呀！我真后悔当年让你去北舞，后悔让你跟阿云嘎一个寝室！”  
“你别说了别说了！”郑云龙连连往后退，差点撞倒餐桌旁的凳子，他控制不住身体，胡乱地跌撞。阿云嘎忽然意识到他失控，是因为他转身之际又露出当年坐在窗台上那种绝望的神情，眸子里的光都熄灭了，只源源不绝地淌下绝望的泪滴。  
“大龙……”  
郑云龙踉跄着撞翻了酒柜上的水杯，玻璃撞击地面的脆响令他崩溃，他喉头的呜咽忽然转为嚎啕，阿云嘎急忙去拉他，却遭到他疯狂的抵抗，被一把推到墙上，“你们都滚！”他甩门入屋，不再有任何动静。  
“阿云嘎！”郑母叫住了眼前人，声色俱厉下了最后通牒，“我告诉你，如果你不肯跟我儿子离婚，我就上法庭告你！”  
郑母的态度直接把阿云嘎也逼到了悬崖边上，他素来是孝顺恭敬的，可眼下郑云龙突然发病也令他丧失了理智，心被狠狠地掐住，每一次跳动都是煎熬。  
他转过身去盯着郑母，眉骨因愤怒压得极低，像黑云般遮住眼眸，嘴角随话语抽动着，仿佛口中每一个字都从肺腑里挤出来：“你难道没看到是谁把他逼成这样的吗？是你这个亲生母亲！五年前如果不是你咄咄相逼，他的抑郁症怎么会严重到那种地步？他又发病了——他又发病了你高兴了吗？！”  
阿云嘎的强硬态度让郑母意外，她往后退了一步，却不肯相让：“他再发病，我就再带他去催眠！”  
“催眠是吗？好啊！”阿云嘎额上的发丝垂挂在眼角，仿佛会被他眼中的怒火点燃燎烧，“他可是被你刺激得发病的，那就让医生抹掉所有关于你的记忆吧？让他忘记自己是哪里来的，把他的痛苦彻彻底底带走！我作为他的丈夫，我来签字！”  
“阿云嘎你——”  
“阿姨，你我心知肚明，当年您并不是真的要治疗他的抑郁症，你只是借治疗之名，想矫正他的性向！结果成功了吗？郑云龙比过去更爱我，更需要我！”  
阿云嘎终于把真相说出来了，终于——“我不是五年前的阿云嘎，你要告我，就会有专业的律师团队应付你。你要是再想到我家来骚扰我们，我就有本事让你再也找不到郑云龙。你以爱之名，伤得他够深了，您自己选择吧。现在，请离开我家。”  
  
郑母走后，阿云嘎收拾了自己的情绪，端杯热水到门口，轻轻地敲敲门：“大龙，口渴吗？”  
没有人搭理他，换言之没有遭到抵抗，于是他小心翼翼地开门进了房间。  
郑云龙蹲在衣柜旁的角落里，长腿蜷在身前，似扣在自己身上的枷锁，泪痕重重叠叠，把他的脸都划花了。没想到他朝阿云嘎扑去，恍如快要溺毙在浪潮之中，拼命地求救：“嘎子…嘎子我不要去催眠！我没事！我没事！你不能再让我去了……”  
“不去不去。”阿云嘎把人抱在怀里，恨不得把他直接融进自己身体里，让自己替他受折磨。他把人抱到床上，那人和流落在寒夜冰雨里的流浪猫别无二致，满眼无助，浑身打颤，阿云嘎就那么看着怀里的人，很难咽下眼底的泪，“大龙，一切都会好的，不怕，有我在……”  
“嘎子，嘎子！她又来了！”  
“大龙你看着我，我把她赶走了，没事的大龙……你还有我，还有小龙包和小奶盖，一切都会好的……”郑云龙在他低沉的源源不断的絮语中渐渐冷静下来，小声喘着气，紧紧攥着阿云嘎的手慢慢松懈下来。  
“药带了吗？”  
郑云龙晃了晃脑袋：“没有…”  
“没关系，我那里备着。”他起身去柜子里拿出两瓶药，各倒出一颗来送到郑云龙面前，龙已经猜到了几分：“这药……”  
“帮助分泌多巴胺，控制情绪。”  
原来他早在节目开始录制时，就为郑云龙准备好了抗抑郁的药。  
  
阿云嘎陪着郑云龙睡了会儿，傍晚的时候助理带着小龙包从北京来了，小龙包一见着妈妈就扑到他怀里，恐龙小背包还在身上来不及脱，小脸往他胸口蹭：“大龙啊~我想你啦！！”  
“你弟弟可要给你撞坏了，你轻点啊！”嘎爸说着就把孩子捞到自己身边。  
“真的吗！！我要有弟弟啦！啊~”小龙包站在床上又蹦又跳，小恐龙跟着上下颠簸，好像也露着牙齿笑呢。“妈妈呀~你好厉害呀！”他蹦到大龙身侧，又伸手抱住了他的脖子。郑云龙也笑，只是喉咙哑了笑不出声。  
小龙包当然发现了，妈妈的眼睛肿得像核桃，但是他不说出来。他会和爸爸一起，努力保护好大龙的。


End file.
